Currently, the traditional 3D images are composed of two groups of images (resulting from two cameras at an angle to each other during the shooting) on the screen, and the audiences have to wear polarized glasses to eliminate the ghost image (ensuring that one eye only receives one group of images), thereby forming parallax to produce a stereo sensation.
It is unnecessary to view the stereoscopic images by wearing the glasses when the AutoStereoscopic technique (i.e., the so called “real 3D technique”) is used. The technique employs the so called “parallax barrier”, so that two eyes receives different images, respectively, to produce the stereo effect.
However, any manner in the prior art cannot display a real holographic image.